Talk:Vash
What kind of human name is Vash? Is it possible Vash is a member of a human-looking alien race, such as Ardanan or Argelian? Or was she simply named after an alien? **Good question! Does anyone know if she was ever specifically mentioned as being human? -- Krevaner 16:17, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) : Vasha is African for "South African language", somehow I don't think it's short for that. -- 22:11, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) : I don't known where the name comes from, maby she was born in a Federation colony where lots of aliens lived (or named after a Argelian rocksinger, who knows ;)). Typically humans have a first and surname, so is Vash her first or last name ?. She calls Picard only 'Jean-Luc' and not by his surname this might suggest that Vash is her firstname.(because of their romanticaly envolvement) but then again.. I never heard someone mention that she might be something other than human and there are no visible signs that would suggest otherwise (and alas medical scans are not available and I only have the "Qpid" episode to check the facts). As far as I am concerned Vash is Vash like Q is Q. Is it that important ?? -- Q 16:49, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I've always thought that Vash was just a short form of Vashti, a very rare but perfectly acceptable Human name. It means either "beautiful" in Persian or possibly "thread" in Hebrew. Randee15 06:19, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) :::I'm notsure but i think she was mentioned as having human lifesigns in "Q-LEss" when they scanned the runabout -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ::::Checked the 'Q-Less' episode, there is only mention of the number of passengers. Doc Bashir scans 3 life-signs instead of the expected 2, no species is ever mentioned -- Q 18:12, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) :::: After Vash and Bashir talks Q mention the following to Vash 'These mating rituals you humans indulge in are really quite disgusting' because he is using plural form(?) humans I think it is save to say that he means Vash and Bashir -- Q 18:25, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) :::: I think I was to fast with saving this talk. When in the bar with Vash and Sisko, Q says to Vash 'lets not forget I am the Q and you the lonely human, I decied when this partnership is over' so Vash is human -- Q 18:29, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) ::I think she's far more interesting as a non-Human, but I guess the line spoken to Vash and Sisko confirms it (not so much the Vash-Bashir quote). Though I'd like to be sure that was in the filmed version and not just the script. Logan 5 22:57, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Okay - But is She and Archaeologist? Though she claims she's an Archaeologist is there any evidence that she practices careful excavation and preservation of archaeological sites and scientific study of artifacts? I would classify her as a treasure hunting smuggler/con-artist.--Great Bear 01:12, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Love Interest This article mentions that Vash is one of two loves interests of Picard....BUT, not mentioned is Picard's wife due to his encounter with the Ressikan Probe. Wouldn't this count? After all, he was married, had kids, and always--in a way--considered them as 'family.' :No, because that was not Picard's love interest, or Picard's family. Those were Kamin's love and family. Even if you try to play that he started the experience as Picard, with Picard's memories, then you would have to accept the fact that the entire ordeal was fictional in the Picard did not really have those people as a family, no more than his experience in the Nexus. Actually, given the Nexus time travel abilities, probably less. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:09, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Good point...I suppose it all turns on the fact that Picard wasn't Picard, he was--for all intents and purposes--quite literally Kamin. --Lotus000 Name in French From the article: "Her name was changed into Viriad in the French version, because Vash sounds like the french word vache, which means cow." Wouldn't French-born JLP be aware of this, at least, even if he was too much of a gentleman to let it affect their relationship? Why was this not at least mentioned on the show? --Fsotrain09 19:12, 24 March 2007 (UTC)